Worth a Day's Pounce
by Zorra Lombardi
Summary: After Calvin has his usual bad day at school, he comes home to be greeted by his best furry friend, Hobbes.


Disclaimer: Honestly, I own nothing. Do you really think that I would own Calvin and Hobbes?   
  
A/N: This is just something that I put together during the school year. I never had time to type it and post it until now. Basically it's just about Calvin having a bad day and coming home to Hobbes, who loves to pounce. Just your normal Calvin and Hobbes story. It's actually a little on the boring side to me, but I'll give a shot anyway.   
  
**** (Dream sequence)  
  
~~~~ (Daydream sequence)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Worth a day's pounce.*~  
  
Calvin steps off the school bus and begins walking towards his house. It was Monday, the worstest day of the week for Calvin. And here's why.   
  
Earlier that day, Calvin was 'rudely' awakened by the sound of a loud alarm clock. He reached over to the source of the loud ringing in an attempt to shut it off. Instead of turning it off properly, he knocked it onto the floor and broke it. He was now happy that he could finally go back to sleep. But that didn't last long. It only lasted until Calvin's Mom burst into his room ten minutes later.   
  
"CALVIN! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR BUS!"  
  
Calvin tried to ignore his angry mother, but he knew that if she had to, his mom would drag him out of bed. This thought made Calvin shrug. He didn't want to have to live throught that again. He then sat up from his bed and opened his eyes. He looked at his mom, who wasn't looking to happy.   
  
"Get ready or you'll be late!"  
  
With that said, his mom stepped out of the room.   
  
Calvin groaned and got up and changed out of his PJ's and into his usual red shirt and black pants. He put on his shoes and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. Though it may have been a bad idea for that morning since Calvin had woken up late. He ate his frosted sugar bombs cereal, slowly. Slow enough to miss his bus.   
  
Calvin's mom wasn't too thrilled about this either. Another thing to add to the daily list of anger next to the broken alarm clock.   
  
Since Calvin's dad had already left for work in the car, Calvin was forced to walk to school. He had gotton to school ten minutes late. He went straight to his locker to get his books. But Calvin wasn't the only one who was late.   
  
"Hey Twinkey! Pay your late fee!" Calvin, suddenly startled, saw that his bully, Moe, had approached him.   
  
Calvin just stared at him as if he was some kind of idiot. "Why should I pay? Your late too! Besides, I'm broke today."   
  
It was at that point that Moe had started to raise the sleeve on his right arm and make a fist. Calvin's eyes went wide as he saw this and started to search his pockets. "On second thought, I think I have fifty cents." He pulled out two quarters and gave them to the now, satisfied bully.   
  
Moe was now happy as he took the quarters from the one he only knew as 'Twinkey.' "Thanks for the money, Twinkey!" He then turned to walk away. "See you in gym class."  
  
Calvin just stood there as Moe walked off to his class. He was so stunned to even notice that he was now twenty minutes late.   
  
As soon as Calvin had gotton into class, he had fallen asleep. The sound of Miss Wormwood's ranting about history had instantly put him to sleep. To Calvin, his dream was peaceful.   
  
****  
  
The school was on fire. All of the teachers were screaming and watching helplessly from outside while the kids were cheering as the school burnt into nothingness.   
  
Stupendous Man was standing before the entire student body with a smirk on his face. Oddly, he was wearing midievil knight armor. He also had a torch and a small tank of gasoline. He started laughing meniacally. He was the one who started the fire and proud of it. He turned to face what was left of the burnt school, which he considered as a prison for kids. He just stood there and kept laughing evily at it.   
  
Just then, a huge flame had shot up from the burnt school and took the form of a firey dragon, which oddly had a World History Book in it's hands and was wearing large glasses.   
  
"Calvin, in what year did Columbus discover America?" The dragon spoke.   
  
Stupendous Man stared dumbfoundedly at the dragon. "................ Huh?"  
  
****  
  
The sound of a yardstick slamming hard onto Calvin's desk caused him to jump right up and look around in an alert sort of way. He then looked up and saw Miss Wormwood standing before him with a World History book in her hands, staring directly down at the young boy. "Calvin, you can sleep at home. Now can you please tell me what year Columbus discovered America?"  
  
Calvin just stared for a second while his mind was racing to find a reasonable answer. He honestly had no idea what his teacher was talking about. So he decided to say the first year that came to his mind.   
  
"1986!"   
  
Miss Wormwood slapped her forehead. It was obvious to her that Calvin was not paying attention at all and had slept through her entire lecture. It was noticeable that Calvin wasn't paying attention due to the fact that his history book wasn't even open. This earned Calvin thirty minutes 'The Kiddy Corner' in the dunce hat.   
  
A couple of long hours had passed, the time for gym class had arrived. It was the only class that Calvin dreaded since the first day of school. It was the time of the day where all of the older kinds used the younger ones for target practice. Though it was mainly just Calvin.   
  
Calvin wanted to run into the Janitor's closet and stay there until gym class was over. But he knew he would get caught and he would get an endless amount of homework and detention for it. He knew. It happened once before.   
  
He dressed into his gym clothes, which was what he thought of to be his death clothing one day, and prepared himself for what he called 'The Class of Doom."  
  
~~~~  
  
Spaceman Spiff wasbeing escorted in chains by unkown alien beings through a dark corridor of a huge castle. He had been found outside of his small sized space ship, which had crashed in front of the huge mysterious castle due to low fuel. Our hero was instantly taken prisoner.   
  
The aliens led Spiff into a huge room. There was another alien before them, which was sitting in a thrown. Spaceman Spiff figured that he must have been taken to their leader in the thrown room. The alien looked at Spiff. "Well well, what do we have here?"   
  
One of the other aliens, who had Spaceman Spiff in the chains, spoke. "We found this trespasser outside. He claims that his ship ran out of fuel while he was on a flight to another planet."   
  
"TRESPASSING?! MY SHIP REALLY DID RUN OUT OF FUEL! AND I REALLY DID CRASH HERE BY ACCIDENT!"   
  
"SILENCE! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" The leader snapped at Spiff's small outburst.   
  
Our hero just stood there, helpless in the chains. He wanted so much to blast them all into oblivion with his ray gun, but he left it in one of his glove compartments in his ship. He now wanted to slap himself as he thought to himself, 'Darn fancy, hidden glove boxes! Why did I have have to get the glove box special? I could have gotton the one with the new high-tech lasers, but no! I needed a place to put my drinks!"   
  
One of the aliens spoke. "What should we do with him, master?"   
  
Their leader smirked. "Let's make him our new slave!"   
  
Spiff's eyes went wide underneath his eye mask. "I WILL NEVER BE A SLAVE TO ANY YOU! EVER!"   
  
The leader simply kept his smirk on his face. "Very well. The we shall torture you with dodge balls instead."   
  
Our hero stared at the alien leader with a raised eyebrow. Before Spiff would even ask why they would use dodge balls insted of whips or ray guns or anything else fancy, he was hit in the face with a dodge ball, which was thrown by the leader. Soon, the leader was joined by his loyal followers as they too launched dodge balls at our hero.   
  
~~~~  
  
Calvin fell on his back. He had been struck in the face by a dodge ball thrown by Moe. He could literally see stars circling around his head as he stared up at the gym ceiling. He could hear Moe and his friends laughing as they readied more dodge balls as they waited for him to get back up.   
  
A little later, the lunch hour had come. Calvin, for one, was glad. It was the only time of the school day that he got a break. He remained glad that he was out of the torture and torment for an hour. That is until he relized something that made him want to scream and rip out his spiky blonde hair. He had left his lunch sitting on the kitchen table.   
  
So because of his absentminded mistake, Calvin was driven to gettin a tray in the lunch line, which wasn't as good as the cafeteria workers made it sound. The tray consited of chicken fried steak with gravy, which looked like barf to Calvin, there was also a buscuit, which was very mushy from being buttered too much, and then there was tapioca, which was slimy and had a piece of hair in it.   
  
Calvin really wished that he didn't forget his lunch. Just looking at the school's food was going to make him lose his breakfast. So he decided to do the only thing that would make him feel better at that moment. With an evil smirk on his face, he took his tray and went to go sit next to Susie Derkins.   
  
Today, he told Susie that the chicken fried steak really was barf from one of the cafeteria workers and that the worker must have gotten sick and threw up in the lunch he was fixing and, since no one had seen him, continued on fixing up the food. Then he told her that the buscuit was actually parts of a dog that got caught running around in the school building and the butter was just to give it a bit of flavor. Then came the tapioca, which was just milk, sugar, and some detention kid's head.   
  
By the time Calvin had started talking about what happened to the detention kid that ended up in the tapioca, Susie suddenly became generous enough to give Calvin her own lunch since she now felt like she was going to be sick and got up to go sit somewhere away from Calvin.   
  
For the first time that day, Calvin was actually happy. A girl had given him her lunch.   
  
The next break was recess. Calvin's favorite time of the day. He was actually free to run around and do whatever he pleased. With the exception of waiting his turn to do the things he wanted to do, which really bothered him.   
  
Every time Calvin had walked out onto the playground, the swings, the meri-go-round, you name it, it was already in use by other kids. His main goal this recess was just to play on the swings. So he decided to get at the back of the long line for one of the swings. He looked at his watch impatiently, even though there was still twenty minutes of recess left. 'Hmm... these guys can't take that long.'   
  
Fifteen minutes had passed. Calvin, who was still impatiently looking at his watch, was next in line for the swing. Though it had been this way for almost ten minutes. He wanted so badly for the girl currently on the swing to fall off so he could take the swing for the remainder of what was left of the five minutes of recess.   
  
Finally, the girl had gotten off of the swing and ran towards a group of girls, who were talking about dolls. Calvin quickly got on the swing. He was about to start swinging until Moe walked up to him. "Hey Twinkey! Get off the swing! It's my turn!"   
  
Calvin, once again, stared at Moe like he was some kind of idiot. "No way Moe! I just got on! You want on? Then you'll just have to wait your turn!"   
  
Moe instantly responded to that by punching Calvin in the face, knocking him off the swing. He got on while Calvin laid against the wall with his feet in the up against it and his head on the ground with a black eye.   
  
An hour after recess had ended, it was time for math class. The second worstest time of the time for Calvin. He had never been any good in the class and had always recieved poor grades. The main reason for this is because he hardly ever paid any attention in class.   
  
Today in math, the class was practicing addition. Miss Wormwood was writing problems on the chalkboard. The class was quietly paying attention while Calvin was off in his own little world.   
  
~~~~  
  
Dinosaurs roamed the earth. They thrived on their own territory. They all feared the one dinosaur that practically ruled this world. The dinosaur that was known none other than, T-Rex.   
  
The dreaded T-Rex roamed around freely, taking out prey wherever possible, daring anyone to attack him. Being feared by all the he had approached, the world was for the T-Rex to own.   
  
No other dinosaur was brave enough to go up against the all mighty T-Rex, except one. One who had the knowledge and skill to do so. The Stegasaurus.   
  
The Stegasaurus approached the T-Rex and stared right into his eyes. The T-Rex was about to attack the Stegasaurus and take another victim, until in had opened it's mouth and spoke.   
  
"Calvin."   
  
~~~~  
  
Calvin snapped out of his fantasy of being the lizard kind and saw his teacher standing before him once again, this time with an open math book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other. She didn't have a very pleasant look on her face either. "Calvin, are you paying attention?"   
  
Calvin put on a nervous smile and gave his teacher the best answer he could think of. "Of course Miss Wormwood. Math is my most favorite subject. Why would I not by paying attention?" Saying that was badly damaging Calvin's pride and earning him funny looks from left to right from all his fellow class members.   
  
Miss Wormwood raised an eyebrow. "Well then, if you were paying attention, then you'll know the answer to this question. What is twelve plus seven?"  
  
Calvin stuttered. "The answer? Um... of course... uh... yeah... I know the answer... It's.... um.... The answer is.... uh.... The answer is..... I uh... I... The answer is..." He knew for a fact that he didn't know the answer. But he obviously wouldn't agree with himself. 'What am I doing? This is no problem I can't handle.' "One hundred twenty-seven!"  
  
Before he knew it, Calvin was back in 'The Kiddy Corner' wearing the dunce hat once again.   
  
~~~~  
  
The lizard king, T-Rex, was lying on his back, dead. While the dead lizard couldn't except the fact that it had been defeated because it was dead, the Stegasaurus walked proudly away.   
  
~~~~  
  
The bell had finally rung, signaling that the school day was over. Calvin excitedly got up and ran to get his things out of his locker and ran to the bus. He was happy that he was free from the torture for the rest of the day until the time had come when he had to return to it tomorrow.   
  
Now, Calvin walked up on the steps that led to the front door of the home that he lived in. He turned the doorknob on the door. He had gotten it halfway opened, until the force of a certain pouncing tiger had pushed the door all the way open.   
  
Calvin was hit by the tiger and they were both rolling on the ground trying to stop. Calvin finally did but he was now very filthy from the dirt on the ground. He been the victim of another pounce by his best friend, Hobbes.   
  
Hobbes happily looked up from his spot on the ground at his little best friend and smiled. "Hey there! Glad to see me?"   
  
Normally, Calvin would have been angry that he had come home only to be, what seemed to him, attacked by a large tiger, who just happened to love pouncing. But he was actually happy this time. Happy that he had a good friend to take his mind off of the bad day that he had. He smiled up at his furry friend and launched himself into Hobbes' arms and excitedly hugged him. "Hobbes, I'm very glad to see you! I always am!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, the ending wasn't that good. But it does kinda go with the story a bit. Knowing that you've got a good friend to come home to after a long torturing day at school. I think it's cool. Though it does seem kinda fluffy. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it. If you do I'll be very happy and won't torture Calvin while he's at school or something else. Unless that's what you all want.... 0_o   
  
Zorra Lombardi~ 


End file.
